newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mets Post-Game Live
' ' Mets Post-Game Live is a show on SNY which recaps the latest Mets games/series. The show is hosted by several members of the SNY crew. The list is below. The show is often referred to as W.B.Mason Post Game Live due to the fact that W.B.Mason is the main sponsor for the show. It is also sponsored by Delphi and Bob's Discount Furniture. The show is preceded by New York Mets Season Games and succeeded by Geico SportsNite. If there is a game on WPIX Post Game airs and not Pre-Game before the game on Pix 11. It airs at different timing depending on how long the game is. It's pre-game show is Mets Pre-Game Live. It's online version of the show is Post Game Extra. Hosts *Chris Carlin-Host (2009). From September 12-14,2011 he was the on field reporter as Kevin took his spot. *Bob Ojeda-studio analysis (2009-) *Ron Darling-special guest pitching analysis (fills in for Bob) (2009-) *Jonas Schwartz-backup host/fills in for Kevin (2009-) *Gary Apple-backup host (2009-) *Kevin Burkhardt-makes appearances on the show with his interviews with a Mets player only after a win. (2007-). From September 12-14,2011 he hosted the show as Carlin took his spot. *Gary Cohen-Contributor (2006-) *Keith Hernandez-Contributor (2006-) *Jim Duquette-Contributor (2012-) *John Franco-Contributor (2012-) *Bobby Valentine-Analyst (2013-) Former *Matt Yallof (2006-2008) Host *Harold Reynolds (2008) Studio analyst *Darryl Strawberry (2007-2009) Host *C.J. Papa (2012) Host *Tiffany Simons-fill in for Kevin (2012) Production The show takes place in the SNY Studios. When the game runs late the guys share the same desk with the host of Geico SportsNite after they are done they hand it over to them. On Opening Day the show takes place outside of the Mets home stadium. Since SNY was founded in 2006 it has taken place outside of Shea Stadium and Citi Field. On September 24,2011 the show took place in Studio B only for that day because Studio A was occupied for a football post game show. On April 9,2012 the pre-game show got a new set which is now much wider and spacious. There is a much bigger table and a TV screen behind it with the SNY logo on top. When they show you the clips it plays on the TV. The pre-game set is also used for the Post-Game show. The only difference is that the post-game show is not as much wider and spacious. It just has the TV set and the bigger table. With the new set for the show the old set for Sportsnite is to their left since they are right next to each other and they hand it over to them. Naming *Nissan Post Game Live (2006-2008) *Lincoln Mercury Post Game Live (2009-2011) *W.B.Mason Post Game Live (2012-) Double Headers If there is a doubleheader for Mets games Mets Pre-Game Live airs after the first game then it airs again after the second game. Segments and Sponsors Highlights After the game the show takes a look at the key moments in the recent Mets game. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max/'Pepsi Max Field of Dreams'. Manager Post Game News Conference The show goes live to the scene where the Mets manager is having a post game news conference answering questions from the media. It is presented by Citi. Mets Box Score The show takes a look at the Mets box score from the recent game. It is presented by ARC,Parts Authority,Partners-The Official Ground Transportation Provider of SNY & The Mets,Modell's,Emblem Health,W.B.Mason,Subway,Samuel Adams,Consulate General of Mexico in New York,Knights of Columbus,Center for Wealth Preservation. Pitching Performance The show takes a look at the performances by the Mets stater of the recent game. It is presented by Emblem Health. Save of the Game This segment shows the recap of the save that ended the game. It is presented by Partners-The Official Ground Transportation Provider of SNY & The Mets,Ridgewood Savings Bank. Meat of the Order This segment shows the stats for the batters in the middle of the Mets lineup. It is presented by Brooklyn Burger. Mets HR Leaders This segment show's the list of homeruns hit by players that rank in the top 5 in the Mets ballclub. It is presented by New York Power-ball/Lottery. In a similar segment it is titled as Power Leaders/Hitters as it shows homeruns by team in the National League. It is also sponsored by Power-ball/Lottery. MVP of the Game This show the top player of the game. It is presented by Modell's. O-Zone The O-Zone is a segment where Bob Ojeda looks at the pitching performances by the pitcher in the game that just past and how he did and gives insight on it. It also appears on the pre-game show. Roster Additions This shows the list of players who have been called up from the Minors of the Mets Triple-A club the Buffalo Bisons as part of the September Callups. It shows their stats with the club. It is presented by Lincoln. It has also been seen on Pre-Game Live. Down on the Farm This shows some of the minor league prospects of the Mets who have done well in their games in the minors. It is presented by W.B.Mason. It also appears on Pre-Game Live as well. Stats The show shows all the stats on players and other stuff involving the Mets. It is presented by Lincoln,W.B.Mason. Heads Up! This shows some stats that are surprising so far. It shows the time for the pre-game show underneath the title. It is presented by W.B.Mason,New York Hospital Queens,New York Community Bank. It also appears on the pre-game show as well. Upcoming Starters The show takes a look at the upcoming starters for each team in the upcoming games/series. It is presented by Lincoln,Empire City Casino,Heineken. Upcoming Schedule This shows the Mets upcoming schedule. It is presented by W.B.Mason. External Links *Chris Carlin Twitter Page *Bob Ojeda Twitter Page *Ron Darling Twitter Page *Jonas Schwartz Twitter Page *Gary Apple Twitter Page *Kevin Burkhardt Twitter Page *Keith Hernandez Twitter Page *Reynolds Official Website *Darryl Strawberry Twitter Page *Darryl Strawberry FaceBook Page *Darryl Strawberry's Official Website *Gary,Keith,Ron's Official Website *Programming *Videos Category:Mets Station Network Category:SNY